


Niece in trouble

by mlein80



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Flash Forward, Gen, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlein80/pseuds/mlein80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Hope is in trouble. Elijah doesn't trust Klaus' reaction, so he volunteers to lecture her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niece in trouble

“They did what??” Klaus' eyes grew when he heard what Elijah had to say.

“They? Your daughter has been caught drinking, Niklaus, and now they want a parent to pick her up at the police station.” Elijah shook his head, already expecting this reaction. 

“The police station? Are you seriously telling me that they actually dared to arrest my daughter?” Klaus was actually indignant, and Elijah sighed.

“They, as you want to express it that way, just did their jobs. They caught some teenagers drinking, they arrested them, they called their homes. And I have to say that I’m now glad that I was the one receiving the message. When it would have been you, the messenger probably wouldn’t have been alive anymore.”

Klaus shrugged. “I don’t see a problem with that?”

Elijah turned around, grabbed his coat and made his way to the exit. “And that is exactly why you are going to leave this to me. Your daughter broke some rules, she’ll have to suffer at least some consequences. Consequences you’re clearly not ready to take. You will stay here until I bring her home.”

Klaus looked after his brother, too baffled to do otherwise. “As you wish, brother…”

* * *

 It didn’t take Elijah long to get to the police station and to get his niece back under his custody. “What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?”

The girl tried to look away, to avoid giving an answer.

He stopped at a bench in a park. “Let’s sit for a moment.”

She didn’t have much of a choice, and joined her uncle.

Said uncle looked at her with a stern look. “Now… how did you manage to end up there?”

Hope crossed her arms, for one moment a mirror image of her father. “Everyone did it!”

“And just because everyone jumps off a bridge, you have to do the same? I expect better behaviour from you, Hope.” He looked at her, trying to stay stern. She had to learn her lesson, she had to learn that being the daughter of the almighty Niklaus Mikaelson didn’t mean you could get away with everything you wanted. “I expect an answer, young lady. Just because everyone does it, you have to do it as well?”

“No…” came the answer with a timidity he wasn’t used from this girl.

Apparently he managed to get the message landed. “So what will you do next time when your friends start drinking?”

She looked up at him, still looking very impressed. “Don’t drink?”

Elijah wasn't convinced yet.“Are you saying that because you know that is what I want to hear, or do you mean what you are saying?”

Hope did try to change that, but she was still a Mikaelson. She didn't exactly have the respect for rules you would expect with a lot of other people. “I don’t want to end up there again… and I don’t want you to talk like this to me again, uncle Elijah. I mean it, I won’t do it anymore!” She kept looking at him, hoping for a word of forgiveness, hoping he would never again talk about it.

“You understand I’m not done with you yet, I hope?”, Elijah replied. 

“What? I said I wouldn’t do it again!” Elijah sighed. Sometimes she looked more like her father than she should be. On the other hand… he liked it. He liked being around a more innocent version of Niklaus. He actually enjoyed having a child in the family again, even when he had to give out punishments more than he’d like to. Niklaus wouldn’t do it, he was spoiling her way too much. “That says something about the next time… you still need to be punished for this time. I hope you understand that.”

“Yes…” her tone had gone down, and she became really silent.

“You have house arrest for the next week. And be happy that I leave it at that. Don’t run to your father to undo it!”

“I won’t, uncle Elijah…” They stood up, started walking home.

“Uncle Elijah?”

“Yes?”

“Do you still love me?”

He stopped, took the girl in his arms, hugging her. “More than you know. Don’t you ever doubt that!”


End file.
